Val
Val (ヴァル, Varu) is a supporting character in Legend of Legaia. He is the father of the main character Vahn and his sister Nene. Appearance Val is a middle-aged man of average build with long brown hair. He usually wears blue pants, a white undershirt and a brown vest. As a younger man Val was clean shaven but as the years went by he let himself grow facial hair. After an unfortunate accident that crippled one of Val's legs he could only get around by supporting himself on a long cane. Personality Val is usually at his desk buried in a book, but before he became injured he regularly joined the hunts outside the wall and was a very sociable member of Rim Elm. Val's injury left him with a sense of shame because he could no longer be of use in helping the village and he even expresses that he feels as if he is a burden to his son, Vahn. Val usually has a serious demeanor, but he cares for his family and friends. He was close with Mei's father, Juno, and seems to be somewhat close with Rim Elm's Village Elder. Story Early Life Val's life before the Mist is never revealed, but when the Mist permeated throughout Legaia he found sanctuary in Rim Elm due to the village's large Wall that protected them from the Mist outside. He married a woman named Nora at some point and had a son named Vahn four years before the Mist first appeared. Val served as one of the Village's hunters in order to bring food to the village. ''Legend of Legaia'' Val is first seen sitting at his desk at home with his face buried in a book. When Mei enters his home to wait for Vahn, Val offers his apologies for Vahn being late. At dusk, news of Juno's death during a hunt is received as his corpse is brought into the village. As everyone is saddened by the news, Val retires for the night and suggests Vahn do the same. When a large banging erupts through Rim Elm that night, Val wakes Vahn up to go check on the Wall with the other villagers to see what the situation is. If Vahn tells him no, Val explains that he would check on it on his own if he could but that his leg would prevent him from getting away quick enough if something should happen. After the Mist enters Rim Elm when Juggernaut destroys the Wall at Zeto's command, Val huddles inside his house with Nene. After Vahn obtains Meta from Rim Elm's Genesis Tree, Val can be notified of the Genesis Tree's powers and will join everyone at the Genesis Tree in order to lend their prayers and strengthen Meta. Vahn saves Rim Elm and plans to journey outside to find Mei's mother, Maya, with Val wishing his son the best of luck. In Vahn's flashback at Uru Mais, a young and healthy Val is seen as he is tending to his wife Nora, who had just had major complications from giving birth to Nene. According to the Village Elder, Nora had suffered terrible hemorrhaging during labor and was likely to die unless she was given Drake Water. Unfortunately, the Mist outside prevented anybody from going to Drake Castle to retrieve it. Vahn had been eavesdropping from the other side of the door during the conversation and rushes into the house after a neighbor catches him listening in. Val attempts to reassure Vahn that Nora will be alright, but Vahn rushes outside the village later when nobody is looking. Later that night a hunter informs Val that everyone in the village has looked for Vahn but cannot find him. Val thinks for a moment before he realizes that Vahn had heard his conversation with the Village Elder and must have snuck outside when the others weren't looking in order to obtain Drake Water for Nora. Val finds the Village Elder and tells him of the situation, requesting permission to go outside. The Village Elder tries to persuade Val to wait until morning when the Mist has been driven back by the winds but Val will not listen. Village Elder gives his permission to open the gate and he rushes into the thick Mist in order to find Vahn. Val is miraculously able to find Vahn and brings him back to Rim Elm. However, on the way back Val was attacked by a Seru. Val and Vahn are able to escape, but unfortunately Val's leg becomes crippled due to the attack. Val offers Vahn words of encouragement and support when he visits him in Rim Elm as his journey is unfolding. Like the others in Rim Elm, he becomes fused with Juggernaut when it assimilates with the town. Once Juggernaut is destroyed and Rim Elm returns to normal, Val's leg is restored by the powers of the Ra-Seru. He helps Dr. Usha obtain information about Vahn so he may write a book about his adventures. Trivia *Vahn can find Val in the Bio Castle. Val will give him an item if Vahn talks to him. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia